Noise shaping is a technique typically used in digital audio, image, and video processing, as part of the process of noise reduction or quantization of a digital signal. Its purpose is to increase the apparent signal to noise ratio of the resultant signal. It can be implemented by altering the spectral shape of the error introduced by quantization in such a way that the noise power is at a lower level in frequency bands at which noise is perceived to be more undesirable and at a correspondingly higher level in bands where it is perceived to be less undesirable. Because noise shaping is a feed-back structure, pipelining of operations is not possible and all results should be ready within a single clock cycle. From this reason, implementation at the half sampling rate requires increasing the hardware by a factor of four, i.e. two units are needed where every unit contains the double hardware. The cost of this so called “look ahead” approach is an enormous hardware complexity.